peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Burrito Brothers
The Flying Burrito Brothers were an early country rock band, best known for their influential debut album, The Gilded Palace of Sin (1969). Although the group is most often mentioned in connection with country rock legends Gram Parsons and Chris Hillman, the group underwent many personnel changes. The Flying Burrito Brothers were founded in 1968 on the West Coast of the United States by former Byrds members Gram Parsons and Chris Hillman, as well as pianist and bassist Chris Ethridge and pedal steel guitarist Sneaky Pete Kleinow. The group borrowed their name from an East Coast-based group of the same name who had been colleagues of Parsons' previous band, the International Submarine Band... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The Flying Burrito Brothers' first LP, The Gilded Palace of Sin, received a good write-up in Rolling Stone magazine, and when Peel obtained a copy, he too reviewed it positively in his International Times column of 28 March 1969: "Even if you're not really jazzed over country things, I don't believe anyone could fail to be impressed by the Flying Burrito Bros. imported on A&M (soon for British release). There are some really nice fusions of country sounds with what probably would be described as 'west-coast' noises. There are no weak tracks on the record - the highlights are "Christine's Tune", "My Uncle" (dance to an anti-draft song), "Wheels" which has a sliding sort of fuzzy guitar bit on it that is a huge treat, and "Hippie Boy". Also the FBB look good too - although lacking the soaring nubility quotient of the two ladies on the sleeve." Although the DJ was to describe this LP as "one of the great LPs of all time" when he played "Wheels" in 1999, the majority of Flying Burrito Brothers plays on currently available Peel show playlists are from the 1972 live LP, Last of the Red Hot Burritos, one of his favourite LPs of that year. He especially praised the steel guitar playing of Al Perkins, perhaps because it reminded him of another steel guitarist he admired, Glenn Campbell of The Misunderstood. It was the final LP to feature members of the original group, and although the FBB continued with changing personnel, even gaining some commercial success in the 1980s as the Burrito Brothers, Peel ignored the band in its later incarnations, returning to the early albums in the 1990s and 2000s. Sessions None. Other Shows Played This list may well be incomplete,,due to the lack of available playlists from the late 1960s and early 1970s. Please add further details if known. *06 June 1970: Farther Along (LP - Burrito Deluxe) A&M AMLS 983 *18 September 1971: unknown *20 June 1972: Devil In Disguise (LP – Last Of The Red-Hot Burritos) A&M *23 June 1972: Devil In Disguise (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *30 June 1972: Six Days On The Road (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *07 July 1972: Ain’t That A Lot Of Love (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *14 July 1972: Hot Burrito # 2 (LP – Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *18 July 1972: High Fashion Queen (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *21 July 1972: Losing Game (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *01 August 1972: Devil In Disguise (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *08 August 1972: Ain't That A Lot Of Love (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *15 August 1972: Hot Burrito No 2 LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *18 August 1972: Devil In Disguise (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *25 August 1972: Ain't That A Lot Of Love (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *05 September 1972: Devil In Disguise (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *29 September 1972: Ain't That A Lot Of Love (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *31 January 1974: Ain't That A Lot Of Love (live) (LP - Last of the Red Hot Burritos) A&M (Peel favourite of the time - JP: "more of that amazing guitar playing by Al Perkins") *15 January 1976: unknown *05 June 1980: Devil In Disguise (LP – The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Hot Burrito #2 (LP - The Last of the Red Hot Burritos) A&M *18 March 1994: ‘Sing Me Back Home (CD - Gram Parsons & The Flying Burrito Brothers: Sleepless Nights)’ (A&M) *01 April 1994: ‘Close Up To The Honky Tonks (CD - Gram Parsons & The Flying Burrito Brothers: Sleepless Nights)’ (A&M) *16 April 1994: ‘Dim Lights (CD - Gram Parsons & The Flying Burrito Brothers: Sleepless Nights )’ A&M Records *15 July 1999: 'Wheels (LP-The Gilded Palace Of Sin)' (A&M) (JP: 'One of the great LPs of all time.') *19 April 2000: Wheels (LP-The Gilded Palace Of Sin) A&M *27 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Wheels (LP-The Gilded Palace Of Sin) A&M *12 May 2004: 'Sing Me Back Home (LP - Sleepless Nights)' (A&M) *13 May 2004: 'My Uncle'/'Dixie Breakdown' (LP - Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M Tracks below all from Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6 *Devil In Disguise (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Six Days On The Road (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *My Uncle (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Dixie Breakdown (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Losing Game (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Ain’t That A Lot Of Love (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) (track appears twice in listings) See Also * DeeJay And Radio Monthly * Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists